Currently there are a number of solutions for cleaning an aquarium and filtering water in an aquarium, as well as refilling the aquarium tank with clean water. Some solutions attempt to maintain a clean aquatic environment by using several different types of filters, usually mechanical, biological, and chemical filters. The purpose of the mechanical filter is to aerate the existing water, usually by agitation against the mechanical filter. The ability to re-oxidize the water is dependent on the amount of time and contact the aquarium water is able to maintain contact with the mechanical filter. This is typically referred to as “dwell time.” The biological filter's aim is to remove bacterial contaminants. These filters reach a threshold and must be replaced when the filter fills up with toxic bacteria. The chemical filters are designed to primarily reduce the ammonia levels. While the biological and chemical filters remove the toxic waste, most of these filters do little more than re-circulate the existing water.
The prior art describes external and internal types of filtration systems. The external filter system generally consists of a pump that is electrically powered, intake and return tubes that circulate the water to and from the filter medium. The filter medium typically consists of packets of material, usually activated charcoal, and must be replaced on a periodic basis. These systems are prone to mechanical breakdown, tend to be fairly large and bulky, thus distracting from the beauty of the aquarium. The internal types of filtration systems provide for a system of having water in the aquarium go through a filter device or devices containing a mechanical, biological, and chemical filter medium. These filters require replacement on a periodic basis. The replacement filters whether in packets or cartridges tend to become expensive over time.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and advantageous to provide aquarium filter devices that require minimal handling, do not require constant replacement of filtration medium, have minimally sized components, a small number of components, and does not distract from the beauty of the aquarium.
Further, a system that is able to clean the aquarium tank, and replenish the aquarium tank with clean water as necessary, and provides better aeration of the aquatic environment is also desirable.
These and other aspects of the invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description, which follows.